Just Another Day
by Laura909
Summary: Why does Janeway cut her hair so short. Well it happens to be an interesting story, especially when Chakotay is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set to take place shortly after "Scientific Method" and before "Year of Hell." This is only the beginning, although I am not sure how long it will be. I apologize for any errors on my part (technology). While I do my best to research, I know that there are bound to be mistakes. So before we start, I must add that I do not own Voyager. Have fun and leave me some feedback. **

**Janeway POV**

Kathryn Janeway wasn't normally the kind of person to swear at technology, but this was a special circumstance.

Upon arriving back at her quarters, she needed a cup of coffee and frankly she deserved one. It had been a mess onboard voyager. Practically every crew member had to be treated by the doctor. It's a good thing that the doctor didn't need sleep otherwise, she would still be in sickbay waiting.

"Coffee, black," she ordered.

Nothing happened. Sighing, she contemplated going to another replicator. _No, _she said to herself, _Its probably just a simple problem. I will just fix it myself and then have my coffee._

Ten minutes later she had the main system mostly extracted from the wall but one of the cables was caught on something and wouldn't come free.

"Why didn't I just go to the mess hall?" she asked herself.

_Oh well_, she thought. Looking around, she saw the table nearby and pushed it up in front of the replicator. Climbing onto the table, she looked up through the back of the replicator looking for the obstruction.

The cable was caught on a piece of jagged metal that appeared to be sticking through the wall on behind the replicator. In fact it had sliced the cable and was most likely the reason that the replicator was not working in the first place.

Realizing that she would need more equipment to repair the cable, she tried to retreat from the wall but stopped when she felt a sharp tug on her hair.

Reaching up to free her hair she found that there was another piece of the jagged metal poking through the wall, and now she was caught on it.

"Damn"_, _she practically yelled, after trying to free herself for several minutes. In fact, her efforts had only made it worse. She could barely move at all now.

Sighing in defeat, she realized that her only option was to call for assistance. It was obvious that the only person she would even consider asking for help was Chakotay.

Chakotay had been a very good friend these 4 long years. Although it was somewhat embarrassing to be defeated by a replicator, Chakotay typically understood her better than anyone else on Voyager. Perhaps he knew her too well.

Kathryn knew that Chakotay would do whatever she asked, and sometimes that was almost too much of a temptation. While they had never explicitly talked about their relationship before, Chakotay understood that friendship with some casual flirting was the only option while they were lost in the Delta Quadrant.

While she couldn't or wouldn't admit the true extent of her feelings for Chakotay, she almost wished that he would challenge her decision. She knew the rules and she obeyed the rules as much as a Starfleet Captain can, but oh how she wished that she could be persuaded to ignore some of the rules.

A sharp yank brought her back to reality as she tried to sit down.

Tapping her comm. badge she said, "Janeway to Chakotay."

**Chakotay POV**

Chakotay was just returning to his quarters after being cleared by the doctor. It had been a long day and he was ready to talk to his spirit guide and then get some rest.

"Janeway to Chakotay"

_Now what_ he thought turning around and heading back towards the bridge anticipating bad news as he answered "Chakotay here."

"Commander, have you been cleared by the doctor?' she asked.

He realized that this was her subtle way to deduce his location, without outright asking.

He also noticed that her voice sounded a bit muffled through the comm system,

He answered, "Yes Captain, I have just returned to my quarters."

He waited then, knowing that there was a point to this questioning, but there was no reply.

Minutes later, Kathryn Janeway came back on the comm. system, "Comander…please report to the captain's quarters."

Grabbing his phaser from the shelf, he quickly walked into the corridor and down to her door. Mentally preparing himself before pressing the button.

**Now would be a good time to review. Please and Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part. I want to say it's funny, but I suppose that would be presumptuous. I want to say thank you for those of you who have read this story and reviewed. I always love to see those notifications when someone has reviewed or added my story to favorites/follows. As you may be able to guess there will be another chapter and I still lack ownership of any trek franchise. **

**Chakotay's POV**

Grabbing his phaser from the shelf, he quickly walked into the corridor and down to her door. Mentally preparing himself before pressing the button.

It was honestly a peculiar request. The captain occasionally asked him to her quarters for dinner, but never over the comm. system and he had a suspicion that this time it had nothing to do with dinner.

Maybe she was in some dangerous situation that wouldn't allow her to outright call for security. That didn't sound right either, but it was still a possibility.

There could be any number of possibilities, but the one he most hoped for was somehow the least likely. For years now they had flirted with each other, but Captain Janeway had made it clear that there was a line that couldn't be crossed.

Their relationship was forever changing, but the one thing that remained was friendship. He valued her as a friend, but didn't everyone say that friendship first was the way to a long lasting romantic relationship.

When they had been marooned on New Earth, things had began to progress, but were quickly forgotten-at least by her-the moment they stepped back onto the bridge. It wasn't pleasant readjusting to their professional relationship again, but Kathryn wouldn't have it any other way. She refused to acknowledge that there was anything unprofessional between them.

Sometimes he wished that Voyager had never contacted the Vidians to get the cure. Would it really have been that bad to build a life on New Earth. They could have explored the planet, enjoying the beauty around them. Before Voyager contacted them, Kathryn was slowly letting go of her hope for a cure, and perhaps developing a few new goals.

Thinking about what could have been would get him nowhere today, so he pulled himself together and pressed the door chime button.

"Yes, come in." The Captain answered. "It took you long enough."

The door opened and Chakotay walked in looking around for Captain Janeway. What he saw was exactly not what he had expected.

He paused, taking in the scene, Captain Kathryn Janeway was on her hands and knees with her head mostly inside the replicator. Crawling about on that table, she was such a peculiar sight, and it was almost impossible to keep from laughing.

With a small unconcealable smile, he simply asked, "Captain?"

"Yes Commander, this is all very comical" she scolded, peaking out of the replicator.

"I just wanted a coffee.' She continued tiredly. "I attempted to repair the replicator and long story short; I managed to get tangled up in this ridiculous piece of whatever it is that someone thought belonged in the wall behind my replicator."

Barely concealing outright laughter, he made a mental note to warn Tom Paris, whose quarters were on the other side of the wall. He took a deep breath before speaking, "What course of action would you like to take."

He could almost hear her growl in frustration at his words, but there was really no danger as she was still stuck to the replicator and her phaser was on the other side of the room.

**Janeway's POV**

She was getting very tired of his impertinent questions. She would have called security but was afraid it would be the same thing again. Better get on with it then.

"Commander," she said, trying to gain control of the situation. Her efforts were mitigated by the fact that she was still stuck in the wall. "I suggest that you get some scissors and get me out of here."

"Do you have any scissors here in your quarters"" he asked, smiling as he awaited her answer.

"No, I do not" she answered him still glaring.

Smoothly he said, "Well I had better replicate some then…Oh wait."

"Commander," she barked. "Go get some scissors. Get them from a blue spotted dinosaur, I don't care, just go."

"Aye Captain," he said walking away

She was really angry now. Chakotay was the only person aboard Voyager that would ever behave like this around her and frankly she wasn't in a very good mood. She hadn't had any coffee all day-well at least the last few hours-and it had already been a very stressful day before getting stuck in the replicator.

At first she assumed that he had gone, but as the thought about it, realized that the door hadn't closed. She peeked back out into the room but couldn't see the area near the door. Still the door didn't close.

Quickly coming up with a perfect line, she composed herself and sweetly said, "Commander Chakotay will you please stop staring at my ass and go get some damned scissors before I call security.'

She heard the door close alright, as Chakotay walked down the corridor laughing.

**I still appreciate any reviews. **

**Another note-I**** will mention that my preferred writing perspective is third person limited. That is I don't like writing in first person and third person omniscient gets me all confused having to deal with every character at the same time. So my solution is to rotate POV with third person limited. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third part of this story and most likely the last. I might be enticed to write an epilogue, but I'm not sure about that yet. I am very pleased with the feedback for this story, be it a review or fav/fallow, and want to say thank you again for the encouragement. **

**Chakotay's POV**

Walking back to his quarters, Chakotay tried to guess how much brig time he would get if he kept up this impertinent behavior. It was worth it though, to remind Captain Janeway that she is still human.

He entered his rooms and walked to the replicator requesting, "Scissors."

The replicator produced something that looked like scissors a child would use. They were pink and the ends were blunt. Perfect, and not easily used as a weapon.

He was glad that the replicator hadn't required additional information. He wasn't well versed in different types of scissors, and frankly he hadn't replicated any in years.

Grabbing the pink scissors, he returned to find Kathryn Janeway still attacked to the replicator.

"Thank you Commander," she said as she took the scissors. "This was the only option?" she asked indicating the scissors.

Not waiting another seemingly witty comments, she dived right in. Using the scissors, she stabbed at her tangled hair gracelessly until Chakotay interrupted by grabbing the scissors out of her hand

Up until now he just stood there watching the usually very graceful Captain ruthlessly stab at the tangles that she couldn't even see. He wasn't sure he could do any better, but didn't want to have to write up a report about how the captain injured herself with those ridiculous scissors while he watched.

Quickly explaining, he said, "You will end up in sick bay if you continue this way."

"Just do it then, and get me out of here." Janeway ordered without argument.

Sitting on the edge of the table, Chakotay leaned over and started cutting away the tangled hair. He had very little opportunity over the years to touch her hair, and this opportunity was not lost on him. For a long time he had wondered what it would be like to run his hands through her long beautiful hair, It wasn't quite the situation he imagined, but maybe it was close enough.

Deliberately taking his time, Chakotay worked through her hair by cutting a piece free and combing through it as he slowly leaned closer to her until his chest brushed against her side.

While pretending his actions were necessary and not specifically designed for a more interesting outcome, he closely monitored her reactions.

**Janeway's POV**

Kathryn wasn't sure what was going on here. Chakotay was trying to free her from the replicator, but he was doing so very slowly.

She couldn't see much, but she knew exactly where he was and where his hands were. Things were getting a little too personal, but his hands combing through her hair just felt really nice. After constant blinding headaches, this was exactly what she needed, and even better than coffee.

She might have had her eyes closed but she was far from asleep. How could she fall asleep with Chakotay so close? He was leaning really close now, and the oxygen supply must be decreasing as it was getting harder to breath.

She should have ordered him to stop, to stop what he was doing. What exactly was he doing?

"Kathryn," Chakotay asked

"Yes," she answered turning to look at him and realizing that she was free. "Oh."

Chakotay took her hand and helped her off the table.

Looking up at Chakotay, she realized she must look crazy. She slowly lifted her other hand up to smooth her hair, and found quite a mess.

Guessing from the smile on Chakotay's face, she probably made a strange face.

Quickly walking to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror. Her hair-or perhaps mane was a better description-was standing up all over and looked pretty rough.

Chakotay, who was standing behind her now, commented, "I don't think I was meant to be a hair stylist. Although, if the look you were going for was male lion, then I think its pretty spot on."

Smiling back at him in the mirror, she realized that she always wanted to be with Chakotay. He always knew exactly what to say. He always walked that line perfectly, offering his heart, but letting her decide what to do with it. He may give her a little nudge now and again, but she always made the choice for herself.

Turning to look at the real Chakotay, she realized that he was a lot closer than she expected.

He raised his hand to tuck a piece of hair back behind her ear. "It makes you look fierce, and," Then running his fingertips along her jaw finished with "beautiful."

"Chakotay," she started, and then fumbling for the right words finished with a simple "Thank you,"

No words could describe exactly what she felt then. It was more than simple gratitude. Chakotay must have understood as he leaned in closer wrapping one arm around her waist and leaving mere millimeters between them.

It was her choice and this time the answer was yes. She closed the distance with a kiss, sharing all those years of attraction, friendship, longing, and now dare she say it love.

No it wasn't a happily ever after kind of kiss, but one of promise. She still couldn't participate in a relationship aboard Voyager with so many lives at stake, but she couldn't bear to lose him either.

It will be hard for both of them to continue with their daily lives after they have had a glimpse at what a romantic relationship could be like. Who knows what the future may bring, and perhaps some day


End file.
